Many venues include perimeter boards or other display devices along a perimeter of a centralized area that are used to display media content such as advertisements (“ads”) to people attending an event hosted at the venue. For example, a soccer stadium can have multiple display devices (e.g., ad boards) located along the perimeter of the field.
Conventionally, these ad boards may be given either no priority or substantially equal priority for showing various ads to audience members. However, during an event such as a soccer game, audience members may focus their attention on the ball as the ball moves around the field during gameplay, which can result in less effective advertisements being presented on the ad boards. Further, these conventional techniques lack approaches for presenting context-sensitive ads to the audience members. Accordingly, less effective ads placed in costly ad space can result in lost revenue for advertisers.